Modern Wolf Demoness
by Little Spinx
Summary: What if a modern demon who only knows of the human dominated world finds herself somehow in the past.  While there she starts to learn about being a real demon and encounters the dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru who finds her a disgrace to her demon blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

Mizuki comes from the modern days where there are few demons left in the world and those who are alive are under constant surveillance by their human keepers. Spending most of her life around humans she is unsure on how to act around other demons which was fine in till she found herself in the past along with her human pack. Mizuki is unsure how to respond to all the demons she encounters. Especially when she comes in contact with the dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru. Quickly the young demoness finds her world starting to change as she slowly starts to dislike the idea of returning to the only world she has ever known. At first finding her to be a rather disgrace to her demon blood the young demoness soon starts to grow on Lord Sesshomaru much to his surprise.

**Spinx Notes:**

Hello everyone

This is my first fanfiction so bare with me if things do not look right from the start. I am busy with work and college so I might not be able to put up chapters all the time but I will try my best to get them up every few days and at the very least a chapter a week. I am not sure if this will catch the attention of others or if others will like my story idea. However I also do not care so much if you do not like it because as far as I am concerned there are plenty of fanfictions out there and I know I can't please everyone. I am not going to be basing my update of chapters upon how many reviews I get. Though reviews are nice and welcomed. So that's everything I wish to say so lets get the story started.

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own any of the Inyuasha characters. They simply do not belong to me sadly. However the characters I do own are my OC characters Daiki, Hanako, Katsu, and our main demoness Mizuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Prologue<strong>

The young demoness stared out the window watching the dark sky above. She was sitting on the window sill with her black furred tail hanging over the edge. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as her shoulder leaned against the cold glass of the window. She was currently listening to some soft sounds of piano from the stereo behind her. Her wolf ears were flat against her head in annoyance from her earlier argument with the newest member to her little family.

She felt the young lad needed to learn some manners when it came to speaking to her. Like many of the demons in the past, Mizuki had kept her pride and demand of respect. She did not tolerate disrespect and Katsu was always there to try and get in under her skin. If the lad was not close to Hanako then Mizuki was sure she would have put the boy in his place a long time ago.

"Mizuki sitting there fuming is not going to help," came the condescending voice of her human keeper, Daiki. There were few demons left in the world and each of them have a keeper or guardian. These humans often had strong spiritual powers and were there to ensure demons do not fall to their inner beast side and to protect the demon from other humans who might want to try and harm them. For the most part humans did not know that demons existed anymore. It had been nearly fifty years since Mizuki herself had ran into another demon like herself.

"Come I made you some hot chocolate," Daiki mentioned as he placed down two cups on the coffee table in front of him before he took a seat on the couch found in his study room. Mizuki's ears perked up hearing the mention of one of her favorite drinks. Her lavender eyes glanced towards her keeper seeing his attention had moved towards the book that was held in his one hand while his other held the cup of hot chocolate to his mouth as light sipping sounds were heard.

With the flick of her tail she quickly disappeared from her spot by the window. In the blink of an eye she was now sitting on the couch beside her keep happily sipping at her hot chocolate. She sat sideways on the couch facing her keep as she watched him with skeptical eyes. From what she observed over the years Daiki was not a bad looking male human. He had short blond hair that helped framed his mature face. His eyes were a stunning blue color making him stand out among the dark haired people of Japan.

Daiki was in his mid-twenties which from her understanding of humans was around the time they took on mates and started a family. From how he treated his little sister Hanako with such care Mizuki could see that he would make a fine father some day but she also knew that day will not come. At least not as long as he was her keeper he would not be permitted to enjoy such pleasures of taking a wife and making a family. It sometimes saddens Mizuki and made her wish humans did not feel they needed to keep such tabs on demons.

"You going to talk or just sit there watching me?" Daiki asked as a light amused smirk could be seen across his lips. His blue eyes never left the page he was reading as Mizuki pierced her lips together in slight annoyance.

"I don't know why you took in that pup," Mizuki soon spoke in her beautifully haunting voice. Listening to her voice was like listening to the howls of wolves to the moon at night. Their song was beautiful but often sent chills down one's spine at the same time.

"Katsu has potential with close combat. He rounds out our team and compliments your fighting style," Daiki explained with his eyes never leaving his book as he turned the page to continue reading. "And besides Hanako is rather fond of him and would do her good if the two of you could find some civil ground," Daiki added his eyes briefly glancing to Mizuki in warning before returning to his book.

"I don't see the conniving pup trying to make an attempt of peace," Mizuki hissed as her tail flicked with annoyance. She held back a snarl from the mere thoughts of the lad.

"He is sixteen while you certainly are not. I expect you to show him how to act through example," Daiki spoke. This did nothing to ease Mizuki's feelings about the lad. In fact she just rolled her eyes as she shook her head before closing her eyes while taking another sip of her drink. Taking a few big gulps she licked her lips before speaking.

"I have low tolerance for disrespect Daiki," she spoke in a serious tone as her lavender eyes went cold as she stared at her keeper. "I will try as a favor to you and Hanako but if he continues to test me I am not sure how long I can hold back," Mizuki warned. She still had only so much patients and Katsu was treading on thin ice. Not to mention her inner beast wanted nothing more than to sink her claws into the arrogant human lad.

"That is all I ask Mizuki," Daiki said with a smile as his blue eyes met the lavender ones. He knew that was the closest he was going to get to Mizuki swearing not to harm the boy. He knew she carried a lot of respect and pride just like any demon and not to mention wolf demon on top of that. Even the wolves in the wild seemed to carry such pride.

"Brother? Mizuki? Can I come in?" a small voice was heard from the doorway. Daiki smiled at his younger sister as he nodded his head giving her permission to enter. The young teenage girl smiled before she came bouncing into the room. Mizuki moved over so the child could sit between herself and her brother on the couch.

"Mizuki are you alright about earlier?" Hanako asked as she stared at Mizuki with her innocent baby blue eyes. The young girl had strawberry blond hair that came down to her shoulder and held natural loose curls. She had a child like face which mixed with her short stature made her appear like a life size doll in Mizuki's mind. The girl had came to live with Mizuki and Daiki shortly after her parents passed away and quickly earned a soft spot from Mizuki with her sweet smiles and kind nature.

"Yes Hanako. I am alright," Mizuki said with a soft smile pushing back her angry feelings for the girl's sake. Reaching out with her clawed hand she gently pushed back a few strands of Hanako's beautiful hair in behind her ear before lightly stroking her cheek gently.

"Good. I'm sure Katsu is sorry for what he did earlier," Hanako said innocently as she grinned one of her smiles at the wolf demoness. Mizuki highly doubted the lad regretted his actions. She resisted the urge to snort at that comment.

"Did you ask your friend over for dinner tomorrow Hanako?" Daiki soon asked saving Mizuki. His little sister soon bounced in her seat to face her brother as Mizuki pulled her hand away from the girl. She nodded her head twice, three then four times before answering her brother.

"Yes she is back from being sick for the last week and agreed to come for dinner after classes tomorrow. If it's alright with you could she maybe sleep over as well?" Hanako asked. Daiki seemed to think it over carefully before he gave her his answer.

"She can only stay for dinner and a little bit after that. You know we can't really risk others finding out about Mizuki," Daiki said as he set down his book.

"Oh," Hanako said sadly as her eyes dropped down to the floor. Mizuki's ears flattened against her head again seeing the distress in the younger sibling. She was not sure how Daiki did it but he always managed to be able to be immune to Hanako's charms. Mizuki herself turned into a puddle just at the slight glance of the girl's sad big blue eyes.

"Now Hana you know I have to ensure everyone is safe. You are more than welcome to sleep over at your friend's house some nights," Daiki told her as he smiled kindly. Only this type of smile was given to his sibling. Glancing back up to her brother she nodded her head as she returned a smile.

"Hanako the milk and cookies are ready," came the voice of Mizuki's least favorite house mate. Her lavender eyes quickly moved towards the doorway where Katsu himself stood leaning against the frame. He was tall for his age and had the muscle built of a proper fighter. He had unruly fire red hair that always appeared as if he never ran a comb through it. He had his typical arrogant smirks across his lips as his emerald green eyes landed on Mizuki. The demoness repressed one of her warning growls as she glared at the boy.

"Coming Katsu!" Hanako chirped as her grin widen. She loved her milk and cookies before getting ready to retire to bed. She quickly gave both her brother and Mizuki an hug and kiss on the cheek before wishing them both a good night. She waved at them one last time before she left the room following Katsu down the hallway as she hummed softly to herself.

Mizuki appeared to be glaring a hole through the now closed door as her tail flicked from side to side. Her muscles were tense as her anger was renewed again just from the mere sight of the lad. She was concentrated on burning an hole through the wall with her eyes she barely caught what Daiki said.

"The girl Hanako has invited to the family is special," Daiki spoke gaining Mizuki's attention.

"How so?" the demoness asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When I first met her when picking up Hanako from school I sensed the abilities of spiritual powers within her. Though the powers appeared rather dormant which I doubted she would be able to pull them forward to use. However after she first started to miss days at school when she returned I noticed her powers had been unleashed," Daiki explained to his long time companion.

"You think someone is training her?" Mizuki inquired before taking another sip of her drink as she settled in more into the couch.

"I thought so at first and did some research but no one is training her. At least not any of those licensed to train a young spiritual user. The powers I sense from her as well are ancient. I am looking more into who might be her teacher but I want you to keep in your human form to keep from her detecting a difference within you. No just hiding your ears under a hat this time," Daiki told Mizuki.

The demoness sighed heavily not pleased with the idea of taking on her human form. All demons of this time era know how to take on a much more human form. In all essence they even smell like a human to other demons. This was to help so human's dogs would not be able to track a demon by their scent back in the days when humans were hunting down the last of the demons. The only problem is that it took energy out of demons to hold that form but it at one point was the only way to hide from humans. The demons who did not learn how to do that or did not at least take on a humanoid form were the first to go.

"Alright I will do as you request," Mizuki agreed seeing the logic in that plan. It was unsure where this girl was getting her training especially since it was rare for humans to hold spiritual powers they can use these days much like it was rare to find another demon. "This human girl has my interest. I am curious to know who might be training her. The only one with spiritual powers I know within the area are yourself and Hanako," Mizuki pointed out. Daiki was training Hanako so who was training this other girl?

"I don't want you to be testing her limits either. I will be talking to Katsu about that as well. Both of you enjoy testing abilities far too much," Daiki lectured. He did not need the demon attempting to get the girl to use her spiritual powers to test them. Mizuki may not be a demon from the distant past when demons roamed free still but she certainly still carried that strong desire almost instinct to become the strongest. Mizuki did not have the chance to test her powers to their full potential unless they were sent to deal with a derange demon that was sentenced to be put to death. He knew the demoness did not like doing that but at the same time she can't deny being able to go all out.

"You are taking away all of my fun," Mizuki hissed as she lightly glared at her keeper. It had taken many years for the two of them to be able to sit civil with one another like this. Mizuki had been a rather wild wolf when Daiki first met her. Daiki was not her first keeper. In fact his grandfather had been her first keeper. He apparently had came across Mizuki when she was a child traveling with her brother who made the mistake of attacking some humans in self defence. Her brother was sentenced to death and she would have suffered the same fate if it had not been for his grandfather. Growing up as a young boy Daiki remembered finding the spirited Mizuki entertaining while frustrating. At the time she wanted nothing to do with Daiki and often even lashed out at him just short of taking his life.

Daiki had been trained by his grandfather in spiritual powers and even learned more about being the sole guardian of a demon like Mizuki. There had been plenty of times Daiki remembered sitting while his grandfather tended to the claw marks on his face from getting too close to Mizuki. She was highly prideful and carried a major dislike towards humans when Daiki first met her. Much like how she was acting to Katsu right now. It was not in till Daiki was a young man of nineteen that Mizuki finally could sit and speak with him like they were this evening. He felt it was the passing of his grandfather that truly let Mizuki open up to him.

"In till we figure out more about the girl I do not want you to give her more then she can handle. We don't even know if she is aware of demons yet," Daiki told her glancing into the young demoness's glare. He had learned long ago never to back down when the demoness glared. When one submits it was hard to tell if Mizuki will take advantage of that as she would in the past. There were still in many ways in which Mizuki was still untamed.

"Fine but I get to play with Katsu before she arrives," Mizuki smirked one of her devious smiles. Her ears curled back making her appear like she had devil horns instead of wolf ears. Daiki sighed as he ran his hand through his blond hair. He was not sure what he was going to do about their new addition and his charge. Thinking it would probably at least tire the two out before their guest arrives for dinner he agreed to let the two of them spar tomorrow.

"Only training swords and no poison," Daiki added his condition. He knew he will have to supervise their sparring match in case either one decides to try and harm the other more than the typical bruises and scrapes that usually come with a sparring session.

"Agreed," Mizuki said as she stood up from her spot. The demoness moved back over to her spot on the window sill returning to her position before Daiki had brought in her even drink. His eyes trailed after Mizuki as he sat there watching her stare out the window once again. Mizuki really was pretty. He remembered the first day he saw her. Though he matured in his features a little more she still looked very much the same. Looking at her he could see that is was very easy to understand how demonesses can sometimes be temptresses. The girl had long black hair that flowed in long waves down to the middle of her back. It was not a pure black color when in some lights there appears to be a dark purple color blended with the black. He always believed it symbolized the poison that is found in her claws and teeth.

"Goodnight Mizuki," he said as he stood up from his spot. He knew that when the demoness moved back towards the window that their little talk for the evening was over. He gave her once last nod before turning to leave the demoness in the room. Mizuki just watched Daiki's reflection leave out the door signally she was alone once again. She sighed as she pulled her knees closer to her chest as she rest her chin on top of her knees. Unlike the humans in her home she did not need sleep quite as much as they did and often nights were the only time she gets to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks:**

Sesshybabe123 for your review!**  
><strong>

**Author Note:** Hello again. Well there is not much to report other then lets get on with the next chapter ^.^ sorry for late update got distracted with the release of Skyrim...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters found with in the anime/manga Inuyasha. I only own my oc characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>  
>Wolf meets Dog in Red<p>

Side stepping Katsu's direct attack the young demoness could not help but to laugh softly. She could not resist making Katsu feel unworthy. When it came to fighting with her the human lad still had much to learn. Even though against other humans Katsu clearly appeared far more skilled then any of them he still was only fighting against modern humans then. Daiki might train his sister when it came to spiritual powers but he also trained Katsu in the fighting skills found only with a warrior. It was not in till the past year that Daiki allowed Mizuki and Katsu to fight one another.

"Young pup you are better than this," Mizuki taunted as she jumped out of the way of his attack while giving him a kick to propel him forward as he fell to the ground. Mizuki was currently in her human from upon the request of her keeper. When Katsu had returned home without the girls he informed the pair that the girls had went shopping and would be here for dinner. The pup had started to pace back and forward while Mizuki was trying to read. Growing annoyed by his impatience she offered to fight him to relieve some of her own frustrations and take his mind off of waiting for Hanako to return home.

"If you would just stop dancing and actually fight me," Katsu hissed as he pushed himself up from the ground. He soon stood up before turning around to face the smug demoness. Mizuki stood just a few feet away from him staring with her cold lavender eyes. The calculating look behind her eyes always startled him. It was if she were reading his soul. Not to mention that she always appeared perfect. Hanako was always talking about Mizuki which did nothing but irk Katsu further.

"Pup no enemy is simply going to fight the way you wish. Now again," Mizuki ordered. The sound of the pup hitting the ground pleased Mizuki. She knew he needed to learn his place and this was a good start. He often was too thick headed and arrogant to listen to anything.

"You aren't even fighting! All you are doing is dancing around the yard," Katsu shouted as his emerald green orbs glared at Mizuki. She simply scoffed at his complaint and told him to come at her again. This was the only way he was going to learn. She needed him to gain more skills if he were going to protect the others in event she could not.

"Again pup!" Mizuki snarled losing some of her patients for the lad. Katsu gripped the wooden training sword in his hand before running towards Mizuki. She wondered if he was muscular built simply so he could take the beatings from leaving himself so open with each charge he gave. As he swung the sword back Mizuki advanced in a blink of an eye hitting low so his already forward momentum just worked against him as he found himself once again flat on his stomach before he rolled over onto his back breathing heavy. Walking over to the fallen lad she held her own wooden sword to his neck as she stared at him.

"You are not ready for my attacks. This is why I just dodge," Mizuki spoke. Katsu hated the tone in her face. He knew she was smug about how she seemed to use no effort in placing him down against the ground. His eyes glared into the uncaring eyes of the demoness standing over him. When Daiki had first offered him a place here he was not aware of Mizuki at the time. From the moment the two met one another the rivalry started.

"Mizuki! Katsu! We have company so that is enough," the voice of Daiki was heard. Mizuki glanced towards her keeper as she reluctantly let the lad up by removing her sword from his neck. She heard the voice of two giggling girls just before they stepped through the door to stand next to Daiki. Both of the girls stood in their white shirt and green skirt school uniform.

"Oh Mizuki!" Hanako called as she ran up to the demoness pulling her friend along with her. The girl had beautiful black hair that ran down to the middle of her back. She had soft eyes much like Hanako just not as innocent. That however was not what caused the confusion to be written upon the demoness's face. "This is Kagome and Kagome this is Mizuki the lady I told you about," Hanako introduced the two ladies.

"Nice to meet you Mizuki," Kagome said as she bowed lightly. Mizuki stared at the young school girl puzzled. Something was off with the girl's scent or it was more that someone's scent was on her that should not be.

"Excuse me," Mizuki spoke as she moved past the girls heading back inside the house. Kagome turned as she watched the beautiful lady's retreating form.

"Was it something I said?" Kagome asked her friend in confusion. The young priestess was confused by the hard look she received from this girl. It was that same cold and calculating look she had received from another she knew.

"No she is just like that to everyone except Hanako and Daiki," Katsu said as he brushed himself off after getting up from the ground. "I wouldn't take it personal," he added as he put away his training sword before walking back over to the ladies. He smiled at Hanako as he ruffled her hair lightly earning a cry of complaint from the young girl.

Back inside Daiki had followed Mizuki into the kitchen. He was not pleased in seeing the way she treated Kagome. Over the years he had hoped they made progress in getting Mizuki to at least act civil towards someone new especially if they were a guest in this home. "Why did you act like that towards Kagome?" Daiki asked as he moved over to the pots where he was cooking their dinner before Hanako and her guest interrupted him with their return.

"There was dog scent on her," Mizuki spoke after a few seconds of silence. She took a seat on one of the stools found in front of the counter as she crossed her arms leaning against the surface.

"Maybe she has a pet," Daiki pointed out annoyed that she was avoiding his question. "Still does not mean you need to act like that. At least say hello in return," Daiki pointed out as he stirred the contents in the pot.

"It was a dog demon scent but not a full one," Mizuki clarified as she glanced towards him trying to see his reaction to the information. Daiki placed the spoon he was using down beside the stove before he turned to face Mizuki. He crossed his arms across his chest as he thought over the information.

"You sure?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Mizuki just nodded her head in confirmation. Sighing lightly he grind his teeth together not liking this new piece of information. Not only has Kagome been training with someone unknown but it would appear she has a demon near her as well. Whether she knows it or not that was unclear. "I am going to have to bring this to the council," Daiki regrettably said. Mizuki growled deeply at the mention of the council. It was like the court system when it came to settling anything to deal with demons. It was just very one sided. Mizuki felt those making the decisions in that council were all on the same page and all humans who greatly disliked demons.

"I don't want them in on this," Mizuki growled. Daiki knew she held great distaste towards the council. They were the ones who had sentenced her brother to death all those years ago that she never forgave them for.

"Eventually I will have to make them aware of the situation Mizuki. I can't keep them in the dark for very long," Daiki told her. He tried to limit the amount of information he passed to them but if they find out that he keeps too much from them he might lose Mizuki. She would be taken away from his care and then find herself sitting in front of the council who will then decide her fate. They were a very bias group and he knew she would not be judged fairly.

"They will just declare that half demon be put to death without second thought," Mizuki pleaded. If she were not in her human form right now her tail would have been moving from side to side in annoyance as well as her ears laid straight back. She was not about to let this council destroy the life of Hanako's friend because they jumped to their own conclusions.

"I will hold off for as long as I can," Daiki told her trying to ease her concerns. The demoness seemed to settle her anger as she sat more comfortable on the stool. Resting her head down on her arms on the table she just stared at the green surface. Satisfied this conversation had ended for the moment Daiki returned to tending to their dinner. "Dinner is almost ready why don't you go gather the others to the table," Daiki suggested.

Mizuki raised one of her eye brows in question as she stared at the back of her keeper. Quietly she slid off of the stool heading towards where she could hear the voices from the teenagers. They seemed to have migrated into the main seating area. She stood at the door way watching the teenagers sitting at the coffee table playing some card game. Watching from here she got a good look of Hanako's friend, Kagome.

The teenage girl had beautiful black hair that was just a little bit shorter then Mizuki's. Kagome's hair was pure black in color unlike Mizuki's dark purple tint in her own. Kagome was dressed in the same school uniform all the girls in Hanako's school wore. She was taller than Hanako and her long legs just added to her natural beauty. A beauty fit to be a demoness in Mizuki's mind. Maybe that was why she had a dog demon hanging around her? The scent has completely surrounded itself around with Kagome's own sweet scent. It would ward off other demons if they weren't as scarce as they were these days.

"Dinner," Mizuki announced before turning away from the little play date before heading towards the main table where they enjoyed their family meals together. It was already set as Daiki was placing the last bowl of curry down on the table before taking his seat at the head of the table. Mizuki took her place to his left while Hanako sat to his right. Katsu sat beside the young blond leaving the only spot for Kagome was beside the demoness.

"Hanako says you have been ill lately. I am glad you were able to make the visit to our home," Daiki commented as he smiled kindly. He was always the courteous one out of the two older ones.

"Thank you, this is a beautiful home," Kagome complemented. She was glad to be able to spend some time away from the feudal era. This morning before she was heading to school Inuyasha had tried to get her to come back but she refused and ended up using her sit command to get him to let up. She just hoped he had gone back home instead of bothering her family. She needed this time to catch up on some school work as well which Hanako and Katsu have been a great help. The two had been tutoring her since she returned.

"If you ever need help with your school work you can always drop by here. We have a large study room," Daiki invited. He wanted her to spend more time around her so they might be able to unlock some of the secrets surrounding her. Even now she appeared to have more control over her spiritual power then when he last seen her. With Mizuki pointing out the demon scent on her just added more to the mystery.

"Just be sure to knock before entering," Mizuki cut in. She simply did not want her walking around free range. It would allow Mizuki time to change into her human form after all in case she was walking around in her normal humanoid form. She distasted this form. It added more to the demons were powerless in this new world. Seeing the look from Daiki, Mizuki added, "but you are welcome to come any time."

"Mmm, brother this is good," Hanako piped up as she smiled happily enjoying the taste of the curry. She kicked her feet lightly underneath the table in her enjoyment of the food. Kagome noticed the smile that appeared on the lady sitting next to her as she watched Hanako's display. She felt something different about Mizuki. Kagome was not sure what it was but she certainly did remind her of someone else she has met along her travels in the feudal era.

"Yes Daiki this is rather good," Kagome agreed as she moved her attention to the older male in the room. She smiled showing her appreciation. She wondered if maybe she should bring some back home with her. She was sure that Inuyasha would not mind some of this.

"Thank you ladies, it is a family recipe," Daiki spoke calmly. He held the air of authority in the room. The one everyone looked towards for direction. In many ways he was the one who everyone in his little family turned to when something was bothering her. Even Mizuki who was many years older than him would turn to him for answers should something confuse or trouble her.

Much to Daiki's pleasure dinner had gone by rather uneventful. He was use to Katsu and Mizuki always starting something through their family meals. Another reason he allowed them to spar before dinner was to get some of their aggression towards one another out of the way. There was at one point he noticed Katsu whisper something under his breath. It was soft enough that he could not hear him but judging from Mizuki's intense glare that it was some kind of insult directed to her. He was thankful Mizuki had enough restraint to not react outwardly and quickly returned to eating her meal. Kagome was proving to be a rather polite girl engaging in conversation with the two younger members of his family. He sensed her strength in her spiritual powers had grown once again and even now she seemed to be starting to get the hang of masking it like he does with his own.

After dinner was finished the teenagers had retired to the common area where they worked on some of their homework. Kagome was thankful for Mizuki's help after she finished helping Daiki with washing the dishes. The young demoness often helped Hanako with her school work finding what the teenagers were learning these days rather interesting. There were only a couple of snarky comments from both Mizuki and Katsu while they finished up the studying before Kagome decided that it was time for her to head back home.

"We will walk you home," Daiki suggested. Seeing that Kagome was about to politely decline the young man shook his head. "Can't have a young lady walking around on her own this time of night," he insisted. Mostly he wanted to ensure this dog demon Mizuki mentioned was not near when she tried to return home Kagome. Demons even in these times were still dangerous. Especially the demons who were not under the surveillance of the council.

"I'll be coming too," Mizuki announced. She was not about to let Daiki or Hanako walk into a moment with another demon even if it was a half demon. She felt it was her responsibility to look after her pack mates. Not to mention she would have to keep Katsu from making fool of himself.

"Since when do you care?" Katsu teased as he attempted to ruffle Mizuki's hair but the demoness just moved away from the lad.

"I only don't care about you," she responded coldly.

"It's alright you really don't need to. I don't want to inconvenience you," Kagome tried once against to decline the offer stopping the two from continuing their argument. She really did not want them having a chance of running into Inuyasha if he had decided not to head home yet.

"Not at all Kagome, it will be our pleasure. Besides it is a nice evening for a walk," Daiki stated as he placed Kagome's sweet on her shoulders before returning to the closest to get his own jacket to protect himself from the evening air.

That was how Kagome found herself walking with her friend's family back to her home. She felt anxious and just preyed that Inuyasha had gone home. The last thing she needed was for them to find out that he was a half demon and better yet came from the past. She could not trust the half dog demon to keep himself a secret. Especially since she was sure that he would not be pleased with her after she used the sit command on him earlier today.

Mizuki walked up ahead of the group with Katsu. She did not understand why the pup insisted on being up front with her. In her mind he was either challenging her or simply thinking he belonged on the same level as her. There were times she wished they were all wolf demons. Then Mizuki could just act on her instinct. If this were a normal pack she was sure that Katsu and herself would be fighting tooth and claw for dominance.

The two were paying more attention to their silent battle they almost walked past the Shrine where Kagome lived if they hadn't been called by Hanako. Mizuki rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed before she turned around and started to climb the many stairs to the top of the steps.

"Thank you for walking me home everyone," Kagome said as she bowed slightly. "I'll see Katsu and Hanako at school," Kagome said as she waved. She turned around starting to walk towards her house when she heard her name being called by the voice she did not want to hear. Mizuki's senses flared as she caught the fresh scent of the half dog demon before she heard his voice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted getting the girl's attention. He did not know why she insisted on returning to attend to this school and studies she always went on about. It was setting them behind in collecting the jewel shards and there was no telling how much a head Naraku was getting. "You are coming with me now!" he ordered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted feeling her own anger start to boil up. It was a constant thing between them. They were always bickering and shouting at one another. She was beginning to wonder if they ever could have just a normal conversation with one another. "I told you to come back tomorrow," she added. She got nervous about the group seeing Inuyasha and was thankful he had on the bandana she gave him to wear when in this era to hide his ears. "I'm sorry, this is a distant relative, Inuyasha," Kagome laughed nervously trying to shake off any suspicions they might have.

"No Kagome you are coming with me," Inuyasha stated firmly again. Mizuki watched as he started to walk towards Kagome. The young demoness moved stepping in between Kagome and the half dog demon. Inuyasha paused as he stared into the eyes of the human who just stepped in his way. She held her chin up making her appear like she was like all the others who seemed to look down on him. His amber eyes narrowed as he heard her voice.

"I believe you hear her answer," Mizuki stated as she raised one of her eyebrows. She spoke as if she were lecturing a small child. It was much the same way she spoke to Katsu when he was not getting the point of something she was teaching him.

"I was speaking to Kagome," Inuyasha countered. He reached out to push the dark haired girl out of the way only to find his wrist in her firm grip. He blinked in confusion hardly catching the fact that the lady had moved.

"Do not touch me," she hissed as she glared into his amber eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded. Something was off about this girl. She smelled like an human but that speed told him otherwise. Kagome had mentioned that there were no demons in her world but this girl had something strange about her. He did not like the idea of this girl being near Kagome. What if she was a threat to the young teenage girl?

Everything happened at once. A growl escaped the half inu's mouth as his hand gripped the handle of his sword at his side. While Mizuki responded with her own menacing growl as her aura spiked signaling she was about to transform back to her normal humanoid form. If something was going to happen between them then she wanted to be at her full strength.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted causing the half dog demon to slam into the ground below him. She did not want Inuyasha hurting her friends when she noticed him reach for Tetsusaiga. At the same time she attempted to get Inuyasha to stop she heard Daiki's voice calling to Mizuki.

"Mizuki! Stop!" Daiki shouted as he released some of his spiritual energy warning Mizuki to back down. The demoness instantly dropped her aura but glared at the half demon in front of her. She could not believe he was about to turn his fang against her. He was an insolent pup in her view. Mizuki did not care by this point that she was standing in her natural form. Her black ears were flat against her head as her tail moved in annoyance from side to side.

Kagome's eyes widen as she stared at the lady who stood before her. Mizuki suddenly had black ears that reminded her of Inuyasha and a tail that twitch from side to side. She was use to seeing demons in the feudal era but in her world it was simply unheard of. So then how was it that Mizuki was one. Kagome could sense her demonic aura clearly now that was not there a second ago.

Hearing Kagome's surprise gasp Inuyasha quickly jumped up from the ground where he had face planted. Instantly he smelt wolf demon now as he stared at the demoness standing in front of him starring him down. Knowing demons were not suppose to be in Kagome's time Inuyasha quickly leaped forward wanting to get this demon away from Kagome.

Reacting quickly Mizuki moved forward with speeds no human was capable of. The two demons met each other in the middle as they swiped with their claws trying to land a hit on one another. Menacing growls could be heard from both of them. Mizuki was not about to let this uncontrolled half breed be a possible threat to her little pack as she tried to show she was dominate in this fight. Daiki did not want things to escalate as he moved forward. Standing a few meters away from the demons he closed his eyes as he released his spiritual powers. Clapping his hands together he interlocked his fingers as he concentrated. As the two demons separated to get a better run at one another again two barriers formed around them stopping them in place.

"I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot," Daiki spoke in a serious tone as he glanced between Inuyasha and Mizuki making sure that his barriers were holding to contain the enraged demons.


End file.
